Be Your Heroine
by yume-nyaa
Summary: Apa yang akan seorang Mikoshiba Mikoto lakukan saat menuruti permintaan sang kekasih yang ingin menjadi heroine?. OC.


**.**

**Rating : M for Save**

**Pairing : Mikoshiba Mikoto X OC as Miyoru Yume**

**Genre : Romance & Humor**

**Disclaimer : Gekkan Shoujo Nozaki-kun milik Tsubaki Izumi-sensei.**

**WARNING(s) : a bit Adult Scene, OC, OOC?, Typos?, Gaje. =w=**

**Summary: Apa yang akan seorang Mikoshiba Mikoto lakukan saat menuruti permintaan sang kekasih untuk menjadi seorang _'heroine'_?**

**Setelah melihat Mikoshiba, Author benar-benar tertarik membuat sebuah fic :'3 dan, maaf, OC disini menggunakan pen name author =w= hope you like it~**

**.**

* * *

><p>Beberapa siswa terlihat berhamburan keluar dari sekolah dengan perasaan lega. Disini lah disaat yang tepat bagi seorang gadis dengan surai <em>lavender<em> itu bertemu dengan kekasih yang sangat dia cintai itu.

Miyoru Yume—gadis surai _lavender_—terlihat sudah setia menunggu sang kekasih di depan pintu kelasnya. Jemari-jemari kecil nya pun terlihat asik memainkan ponsel nya untuk menghilangkan rasa bosan.

"Lama menunggu?"

Yume menoleh kearah samping, mencari sumber suara. Dan terlihatlah tepat di depan mata nya, seorang pria lumayan tinggi dengan surai merah. Wajahnya terlihat mengarah kearah lain, dan— sedikit merah, mungkin?

Itu membuat Yume tertawa kecil.

_Tsundere_. Itu kata yang tepat untuk menggambarkannya, mungkin.

Terlintak hal jahil di pikiran Yume, "Mikoshiba-_kun_, ingin mampir kerumahku?" tanya Yume sambil terkekeh kecil.

"Huh? U-untuk apa?"

"Sekali ini saja, kumohon. Lagipula, kau hari ini sedang tidak ada urusan dengan Nozaki-_kun_, 'kan?" Yume menatap wajah Mikoshiba dengan penuh harap.

"B-baiklah."

.

.

Sepanjang jalan Yume dan Mikoshiba hanya bergandeng tangan tanpa berbicara satu kata pun. Merasa sangat canggung, Yume pun memulai pembicaraan.

"Mikoshiba-_kun_," panggil Yume.

"Kenapa?"

"Mikoshiba-_kun_ itu selalu menjadi _heroine_ di manga milik Nozaki-_kun_. D-dan," Yume memotong kata-kata nya. Berfikir.

"Hm?" Mikoshiba menatap Yume heran.

"A-aku ingin menjadi _heroine_ untukmu, Mikoshiba-_kun_!" Yume kelepasan.

Mikoshiba melepas tangan Yume dan mundur beberapa langkah. Wajahnya kembali merah. Dan terus semakin merah.

"_Baka_! Jangan berbicara hal memalukan seperti itu! _Baka_! _Baka_!"

Melihat itu, Yume _sweatdrop_.

Dan perjalanan mereka pun kembali dilakukan. Suasana semakin canggung. Terlebih, Mikoshiba sudah menjaga jarak beberapa langkah dengan Yume.

.

.

Sampai lah mereka di rumah yang cukup luas dan terlihat _elite_— mungkin?

Mereka melangkahkan kaki nya masuk ke dalam rumah tersebut,

"_Tadai__— ma_," Yume yang sudah membuka pintu, berhenti sejenak, "Huh? Tidak ada orang." Sambungnya.

'_T-tidak ada orang?! Aku? Berdua saja dengan perempuan yang statusnya adalah kekasihku? Bagaimana ini?!'_ batin Mikoshiba berkata. Jantungnya kini serasa ingin lompat dari tempatnya.

"Ada apa, Mikoshiba-_kun_? Masuklah."

"Y-ya," pada_ ending_ nya, Mikoshiba ikut masuk kedalam rumah Yume.

"Duduk saja dulu, aku akan menghambilkan minuman." Yume menaruh tas nya di bawah, samping sofa. Lalu berlari kecil kearah dapur nya.

Mikoshiba secara malu-malu duduk di sofa.

Tak butuh waktu lama, Yume kembali membawa dua minuman kaleng di tangannya, "Maaf membuatmu menungg— ups."

Yume tersandung oleh tas nya, betapa cerobohnya. Lalu kedua minuman kaleng itu menggelinding dibawah lantai. Dan Yume terjatuh, dia pun tidak sengaja terjatuh di—

.

.

.

.

—pangkuan Mikoshiba.

Mikoshiba dan juga Yume membulatkan sempurna kedua mata mereka. Saling menatap. Wajah keduanya pun mulai merah.

"M-maafkan aku, Mikoshiba-_kun_, aku—" disaat ingin berdiri, tangan mungil Yume dipegang oleh Mikoshiba.

"T-tetaplah seperti ini." Ucapnya. Dan sudah ditebak, bukan? Yume langsung terkejut.

"K-kau bilang ingin menjadi _heroine_-ku, bukan? Baiklah, aku akan menjadikanmu sebagai _heroine_-ku."

"Ap— mpph.." terlambat. Bibir Yume sudah dikunci terlebih dahulu oleh bibir Mikoshiba.

Hal yang benar-benar diluar dugaan, seorang Mikoshiba Mikoto berani mencium seorang gadis, walaupun notabe nya gadis ini adalah kekasihnya. Tetapi tetap saja. Suatu keajaiban.

Bibir Mikoshiba terus melumat lembut bibir Yume. Merasa mulai nyaman, Yume melingkarkan kedua tangannya di leher Mikoshiba, lalu membalas lumatan yang diberikan oleh Mikoshiba.

Mikoshiba menjilat bibir bawah Yume, seakan meminta izin lidahnya untuk masuk kedalam rongga mulut Yume. Mengerti akan hal itu, Yume membuka mulutnya perlahan. Mikoshiba pun tidak melewatkan kesempatannya, dan langsung memasukkan lidahnya. Diabsen nya satu-per-satu gigi rapih Yume. Kemudian lidahnya beradu dengan lidah Yume yang lebih kecil. Saliva mereka terus menetes dimasing-masing ujung bibir mereka. Tak lupa suara-suara decakkan yang memenuhi ruang tamu milik Yume.

Merasa sudah mulai sesak, Yume pun memukul pelan dada Mikoshiba agar melepas ciuman panas mereka tersebut. Seakan mengerti, Mikoshiba langsung melepas ciuman mereka dan memandang wajah Yume. Tapi tiba-tiba pandangannya beralih ke leher mulus nan putih Yume.

Tanpa bertanya, Mikoshiba langsung membenamkan wajahnya leher Yume. Mikoshiba tak habisnya menjilat, menghisap, bahkan menggigit leher Yume hingga sedikit berbekas. Yume pun berusaha kuat menahan desahan yang ingin sekali keluar dari mulutnya. Tapi Yume tidak ingin terlihat seperti dia sangat menikmatinya.

Tapi, pada akhirnya, desahan itu pun keluar,

"A-ahhh, Mikoshiba-_kun_hh.."

Desahan itu berhasil membuat Mikoshiba menghentikan aktifitasnya. Lalu dia terdiam sejenak. Dan dia mengangkat wajahnya, lalu menatap wajah Yume yang begitu dekat dengannya.

Hening,

Hening,

Hening,

Hening.

"T-tunggu dulu! Apa yang— Kenapa—" Mikoshiba mengangkat tubuh Yume dan menurunkannya di ujung sofa. Lalu mundur. Terus mundur.

"Hal memalukan apa yang baru saja kau lakukan kepadaku? _Baka_! _Baka_! Yume _no Baka_! _Baka_!" Mikoshiba menutup mulutnya karena malu.

"Hah?! Bukannya kau yang tiba-tiba menciumku?" Yume yang kesal, mengembungkan kedua pipinya.

"Tidak mungkin aku melakukan hal itu! _Baka_! _Baka_!"

Yume menggeram.

"Aku akan membalasmu!" Yume merangkak diatas sofa, dan berjalan kearah Mikoshiba lalu meniban tubuhnya, dan—

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**TAMAT.**

* * *

><p><strong>Ciee, haha, maaf-maaf fic ini ga nyampe ke lemon kok TwT soalnya author juga ga bisa nulis lemon TwT<br>maaf telah membuat para readers sekalian mungkin sedikit kecewa /no.**

**Mind to Review? ;)**


End file.
